vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
A Pequena Sereia
A Pequena Sereia (The Little Mermaid, no original) é um filme de animação americano de 1989, produzido pela Walt Disney Animation Studios e distribuido pela Walt Disney Pictures. Baseado no conto homônimo do escritor dinamarquês Hans Christian Andersen, A Pequena Sereia conta a história de uma linda princesa sereia que sonha em se tornar humana. Escrito, dirigido e escrito por Ron Clements e John Musker, com música de Alan Menken e Howard Ashman (que também serviu como co-produtor), o filme apresenta as vozes originais de Jodi Benson, Christopher Daniel Barnes, Pat Carroll, Samuel E . Wright, Jason Marin, Kenneth Mars, Buddy Hackett, e René Auberjonois. O 28º filme de animação da Disney, A Pequena Sereia foi lançado nos cinemas em 17 de novembro de 1989, e recebeu críticas em grande parte positivas, conquistando US$ 84 milhões nas bilheterias domésticas durante o seu lançamento inicial,Stewart, James B. (2005). DisneyWar, p. 104. ISBN 0-684-80993-1. Simon & Schuster. e US $ 211.000.000 no total bruto em todo o mundo."The Little Mermaid". Box Office Mojo A Pequena Sereia têm recebido o crédito por ter reavivado a arte de animação da Disney, após uma série de fracassos comerciais e de críticas das produções do estúdio na década de 70 e 80. Ele também marcou o início da era conhecida como o Renascimento da Disney. A adaptação teatral do filme com libreto de Doug Wright e músicas adicionais por Alan Menken e Glenn Slater, abriu em Denver em Julho de 2007 e ficou em cartaz na Broadway de 10 de janeiro de 2008 a 30 de agosto de 2009.Michael Buckley (January 6, 2006). "Playbill Features: STAGE TO SCREENS: Chatting with Grey Gardens and Little Mermaid Librettist Doug Wright". Playbill. A animação também recebeu uma prequela, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, e uma sequela, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, ambas diretamente em vídeo e uma série de televisão, ''A Pequena Sereia''. Enredo Ariel (Jodi Benson), é uma sereia de dezesseis anos de idade que está insatisfeita com a vida no mar e curiosa sobre como é o mundo humano. Com seu melhor amigo Linguado (Jason Marin), Ariel recolhe artefatos humanos e vai para a superfície do oceano para visitar Sabidão (Buddy Hackett), uma gaivota, que oferece conhecimento muito impreciso da cultura humana. Ela constantemente ignora os avisos de seu pai, o grande Rei Tritão (Kenneth Mars), e de seu conselheiro Sebastião (Samuel E. Wright), que o contato entre sereias e os seres humanos é proibido. Uma noite, Ariel, vai até a superfície e assiste a celebração do aniversário do Príncipe Eric (Christopher Daniel Barnes) em um navio, por quem Ariel se apaixona. Em uma tempestade que se seguiu, o navio é destruído e Ariel salva Eric. Ariel canta para ele, mas rapidamente o deixa quando ele recupera a consciência para evitar ser descoberta. Fascinado pela voz que ficou em sua cabeça, Eric promete encontrar quem o salvou. Percebendo uma mudança no comportamento de Ariel, Tritão pergunta à Sebastião sobre seu comportamento e descobre o amor de sua filha por Eric. Tritão furiosamente confronta Ariel em sua gruta, onde ela e Linguado guardam artefatos humanos e destrói os objetos com seu tridente. Após a saída do Rei, um par de enguias, conhecidos como Pedro e Juca (Paddi Edwards), tentam convencer Ariel a visitar Ursula (Pat Carroll), a bruxa do mar. Uma vez no covil da bruxa, Ariel faz um acordo com Ursula para transformá-la em um ser humano durante três dias em troca de ficar com a voz da sereia, que Ursula coloca em uma concha. Dentro desses três dias, Ariel deve receber o beijo do verdadeiro amor de Eric, caso contrário, ela vai se transformar de novo em uma sereia e pertencerá à Ursula. Ariel recebe pernas humanas e é levada à superfície por Linguado e Sebastião. Eric encontra Ariel na praia e a leva para seu castelo, sem saber que ela é a pessoa que o havia salvo. Ariel passa o tempo com Eric, e no final do segundo dia, eles quase se beijam, mas são frustrados por Pedro e Juca. Irritada, Ursula usa o disfarce de uma linda jovem chamada Vanessa e aparece cantando com a voz que Ariel tinha guardado na concha. Eric reconhece a voz e vai em direção à Ursula, mas a bruxa lança um encantamento hipnótico sobre Eric para fazê-lo se esquecer de Ariel. No dia seguinte, Ariel descobre que Eric irá casar-se com Ursula disfarçada. Sabidão descobre que Vanessa é Ursula disfarçada, e informa a Ariel, que imediatamente vai atrás da barca do casamento. Sebastião informa Tritão, e Sabidão interrompe o casamento com a ajuda de vários animais. No caos, a concha que contém a voz de Ariel que Ursula mantém em volta do pescoço é quebrada, restaurando a voz de Ariel e quebrando o encantamento de Ursula sobre Eric. Percebendo que Ariel era a menina que salvou sua vida, Eric corre para beijá-la, mas o sol se põe e Ariel é transformada de volta em uma sereia. Ursula volta para sua forma verdadeira e seqüestra Ariel. O Rei Tritão ,então, confronta Ursula e exige a libertação de sua filha. Por insistência de Ursula, ele concorda em deixar Ariel ir embora, mas o Rei ficará como eterno prisioneiro de Ursula, Eric com seu barco a remar e com seu arpão vai atrás de Ursula. Ariel é liberada, mas Tritão se transforma em um pólipo e perde sua autoridade sobre Atlântica. Ursula se declara a nova governante, Eric acerta o braço da Ursula com o arpão para interferí-la de ferir Ariel. Ursula pede para Pedro e Juca irem atrás dele, Sebastião e Linguado os detêm. Ursula se prepara para matar Eric, Ariel a empurra mirando acidentalmente em Pedro e Juca. Ursula ficou mais furiosa e começa a ficar mais gigante. Ariel e Eric se entendem na superfície, mas a bruxa Ursula aparece e cria uma tempestade com um redemoinho que faz Eric ser jogado ao mar. Eric fere seriamente Ursula e a mata. Após sua morte, Tritão e todos os outros pólipos no jardim da bruxa voltam para suas formas originais. Mais tarde, depois de ver que Ariel realmente ama Eric, o Rei Tritão transforma sua filha em ser humano. Tempos depois, Ariel e Eric finalmente se casam em um navio e partem em direção ao pôr do sol. Personagens Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio de diálogos: Delart, RJ Estúdio de canções: Rob Filmes e Double Sound Mídia: Cinema/VHS/DVD/Blu-ray/TV Paga (Rede Globo/TNT/TCM/Telecine Fun/Megapix/Disney Channel/Disney Junior/SBT/RecordTV) Tradução e Direção: Telmo Perle Münch Direção Musical: Cyva Leite (1990), Marcelo Coutinho (1997) Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Créditos da dublagem portuguesa: Direção de Dublagem: Carlos Freixo Tradução e Adaptação: Rita Salgueiro Direção Musical: Telmo Miranda Tradução e adaptação das canções: Lia Graça Estúdio da Dublagem: Matinha Estudios Estúdio Musical:Xangrilá Coro Musical: João Rodrigues, Marco Santos, Paulo Carrilho, Nuno Pólvora, Carlos Pedro Santos e Pedro Gonçalves Versão Portuguesa Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Portugal) Música The Little Mermaid: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack é a trilha sonora do filme, ela contem as músicas contidas no longa escritas por Alan Menken e Howard Ashman, e também a trilha musical composta por Alan Menken. A trilha musical foi orquestrada por Thomas Pasatieri. Nos EUA, a trilha foi lançada primeiramente em 23 de Maio de 1990 em CD e fita cassete; ela foi lançada em todo o resto do mundo em 31 de Outubro de 2000 junto com a trilha sonora de A Pequena Sereia 2. Três estrelas do Disney Channel já gravaram canções do filme: Under The Sea, gravada por Raven-Symoné em 2004; Kiss The Girl, gravada por Ashley Tisdale em 2006; e Part Of Your World, gravada por Miley Cyrus, além de uma versão de Kiss The Girl gravada por Colbie Caillat. Há também uma versão de Aqui No Mar cantada por Bena Lobo e também há uma versão de Kiss the Girl cantada por Little Texas e uma versão de Part of Your World cantada por Jessica Simpson e outra por Faith Hill. Peter Andre cantou Kiss the Girl também em 1998. Em um álbum, os Jonas Brothers cantaram a música Poor Unfortunate Souls do filme também. Under The Sea está no jogo da Ubisoft Just Dance 2016. Lançamento A Pequena Sereia foi lançado nas salas de cinemas dos Estados Unidos. em 14 de Novembro de 1989; no Brasil em 30 de Novembro de 1990; e em Portugal dia 21 de Dezembro de 1990 (áudio original). O longa voltou aos cinemas em 1997 (Janeiro de 1998 no Brasil, com uma redublagem, que dividiu fãs por especialmente ao trocar a voz cantada de Ariel; a dublagem original só é disponível no primeiro VHS do filme, lançado em Agosto de 1991 pela Abril Vídeo), e foi novamente lançado em Disney Digital 3D em 2013 após o grande sucesso que O Rei Leão em 3D fez nas salas de todo o mundo. No ano 2000 foi lançado o primeiro DVD de A Pequena Sereia e essa versão possui as músicas da dublagem de 1998 do longa, e apesar de uma petição feita pelos fãs, a Disney Brasil não lançou o DVD Edição Especial com ambas as dublagens. Duas edições especiais do DVD se seguiram, Platina em 2006, e Diamante em 2013, que também teve o lançamento do filme em Blu-Ray. Bilheteria A Pequena Sereia foi o nono filme mais visto do mundo e o tercerio mais lucrativo da Buena Vista em 1989. O longa faturou $84,355,863 no seu primeiro lançamento em 1989; no lançamento de 1997 arrecadou mais $27,187,616, somando a arrecadação internacional, o total mundial é $211,343,479. Prêmios e indicações Outras produções Outos dois longas com os personagens principais de A Pequena Sereia foram lançados: A Pequena Sereia II: O Retorno para o Mar (2000), que foca agora na vida de Melody, filha de Ariel. Ao contrário da mãe, Melody nasceu humana e depois desejou virar sereia. No filme também é introduzida uma nova vilã, Morgana, irmã de Úrsula; Outra continuação foi A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel (2008), que na verdade não é bem uma continuação, já que retrata a vida de Ariel antes do primeiro filme. Uma série de televisão homônima também foi produzida, ela mostra as aventuras de Ariel antes dos acontecimentos do primeiro filme. Foi a primeira série de televisão da Disney derivada de uma animação, essa série foi exibida de 1992 a 1994 primeiramente nos EUA pelo canal CBS, depois foi apresentada no Disney Channel e no Toon Disney. No Brasil, essa série foi exibida pelo SBT, Rede Globo e também pelo Disney Channel. Um musical de mesmo nome baseado no filme teve sua estreia na Broadway em Novembro de 2007 no Lunt-Fontanne Theatre, com musicas de Alan Menken e Glenn Slater e estrelado por Sierra Boggess como Ariel, Norm Lewis como Rei Tritão, Sherie Rene Scott como Úrsula e Tituss Burgess como Sebastião. As apresentações foram encerradas em 30 de Agosto de 2009 depois de 685 apresentações. Ligações externas * * Site oficial (em inglês) * A Pequena Sereia no Adoro Cinema (em português) * A Pequena Sereia no Cineclick (em português) |} Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 1989 Categoria:Filmes da Walt Disney Pictures Categoria:Filmes clássicos da Walt Disney